The True Story
by The Only Mrs.Edward Cullen FE
Summary: You may have read about Edawrd and Bella living happily everafter but I'm here to tell you the true story.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, my god, fellow twiards I'm just so excited about the new Twilight movie, it will son only be a month before it's out, I'm counting down the dayz. Until it comes out I'm dressing up like Bella who I just love so much she's my favourite book character ever she's just so well developed and I'm going to a midnight screening, I'M SO EXITED, ABOUT THIS TWILIGHT IS JUST SO WOW. I've now read the books eleven times this year they are like the only thing I read apart from my magazines. Love you all and hope you like my story. Those who review get Edwards love… JUST KIDDING BECAUSE HIS ALL MINE AND YOU BITCHES CAN'T HAVE HIM BUT IF YOU REVIEW MAYBE YOU CAN HAVE OUR SON JOON BECAUSE YOU'LL LOVE HIM, ANYHOW GO TO GO ED AND I ARE GOING HUNTING NOW. **

My name is Daphne Brittney Natasha Anastasia Lopez-Hilton, no not that Hilton we're not related. I'm just not perfect enough to be related to Pariz, she's like so cool and I'm just Daphne and a total loser, with light blond hair that paractily white (but maybe someone thinks its sexy like my ex-boyfriend did before he was killed by an agitator, last summer), glasses and I'm very tall, I know what your thinking GLASSES but yes I have them. Let me just get one thing straight here I am not a nerd or an emo even though I mostly only wear black, I mean I wear pink and gold too and I Don't listen to depressing music and cut my writs. That is not something I would do because I'm not like depressed. Ok, what I should be telling you other than the fact that my eyes are just so fantastic, they are bright blue and green with raven and gold streaks in them. Ok, well today is my first day of school and so far two boys have asked if them can do it with me and many more have stared at my boobs, I mean like why are them looking at me in this overly large top, why do they have to be so big and my jeans are second hand some on I am not hot, mean I do have a tan now but I only have a little make up on today and my hair is slightly frizzy, and slightly just an understatement it looks like a birds nest.

Was just about to close my locker when I saw HIM walking down the hall, I felt so aroused he was just so FUCKING HOT, I wanted to jump him against the wall than there, who care who was watching but boys like him are not interested in girls like me. I soon found out that him name was Edward Cullen and than he had his eye on another new girl Bella Swan. It there by my locker talking to my new BFF Destiny Mills that this Bella had to die because Edward Cullen is mine BITCHES. Destiny said she's help to because so wanted Jasper his adopted brother. So I Daphne Brittney Natasha Anastasia Lopez-Hilton the daughter of rich English writers set fourth because no one takes what is mine. You may have read how Stephaney Myer wrote it but this is how to story really went.

**So what do you think should I Keep going? I'd love for you to review so if you think this is as good as I and my best friend Lilly does, tell me. LOVE YOU ALL, IF YOU REVIEW YOU GIRLS ARE ALL MY BBF'S AFTER LILLY WHO SAYS 'HI' OF CASUE. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wel All, Soz for taking a long time to update but here it is. Kisses and hugs. PLZ read and review I lov to know what people think. **

Oh you'll never gues but I just found out that Desinty has four middle names, I'm just so jellou- OH MY GOD THERES EDWARD CULLEN. My true love just looked so dashing today like a summer Lilly. Oh, Edward how you and I belong together. Dam it that Bella's looking at him to how deer she do that HE IS MINE, MINE, MINE!

Oh yes she just crashed into a pole. Suck that bitch. Des and I just walked past her with our heads held high and hips wiggling, god we looked so hot. Oh Edward look at me and love me, I thought as we passed him and his family I flipped my white blond locks in his direction and fluttered my eyes at him and blew him a kiss.

Today I made myself look hot, hot, hot and all just for Eddie. Bright seductive red lips, short gold dress, lacy black see though under where that you can see when I bend over but thats only for Ed's eyes. My large boobs pushed together and barely covered by my dress infract the only thing cover by the dress was my nipples. Des was wearing a short black dress and Jasper was looking at her score One to us zero to Bell-Slut. I'm not even wearing my glasses. Yay.


End file.
